conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen Times Chronology
Chronology of events fron Fallen Times World. Times before the War Before 1900 *Because powers starting to rival more and more Cold War begins, which is a war of many local conflicts and economical sanctions. 1900 *20th April - in Raszyn Ewelina Karaczewska is born, later known as Mora. 1905 *22nd January - in Russian Empire revolution starts, in the aftermath of defeat in war with Japan. *30th October - russian emperor is forced to establish a constitution and Duma, along with take on many reforms. October manifesto. Sergei Witte becomes first prime minister of reformed Russian Empire. 1906 *24th April - founding of European Nations Coalition from Triple Alliance, which soon will be known as Central Powers. 1907 *31st August - British and Russian empires makes a treaties, which with earlier with France founding Entente. 1908 *26th March - electric trams appeared in Warsaw *In the phantom of incoming war neutral countries makes Neutral States Movement, in which are nations like Sweden, Netherlands and Switzerland. 1909 *American engineer Dwight Peterson constructing first computer in analog version. 1910 *16th June - in british military laboratories is developed armored combat vehicle's theory. Origins of tank creating. 1911 *19th August - sensing incoming war german works upon Ren begins experiments with heavy armored vehicle. *10th October - Xinhai Revolution starts, which causing Chinese Republic proclamation, but also a civil war between royalists and revolutionists. 1912 *12th February - end of civil war in China causing a war for independence of Tibet and Mongolia. *08th October - Ottoman Empire declares war Balcan League, that means Serbia, Montenegro, Bulgaria and Greece, when they discover their intentions to recaptured from turkish hands another european lands. First Balcan War starts. 1913 *30th May - London treaty, which ends First Balcan War *29th June - Bulgaria, unhappy from the results of war end starting Second Balcan War. Attacked Greece and Serbia, what is weird, supporting Montenegro, Ottoman Empire and Romania. *10th August - in the cause of treaty from Bucharest Bulgaria have surrendered, which ends Second Balcan War. Secretly they joining by that into Central Powers. *Production of first automatics started. 1914 *02nd August - although Bulgaria's protest Turkey Ottoman join to Central Powers. War Times 1914 *20th August - Great World War started by attack of Austria-Hungary, Germany, Bulgaria and Ottoman Empire on Romania and Serbia. In their defence incoming Russian Empire, United Kingdom and France. 1915 *19th April - comes out by imperial Okhrana's agents that Grigori Rasputin, emperor's closest advicer, is a german spy. He's arrested and soon executed by firing squad at Shlisselburg by order declared by emperor Nikolaus II Romanov. *25th April - Entente attacking Dardanelles in order to forced Ottoman Empire to surrender. *May - secession in Italy, which causing to creation of Padania and Neapolitania. Northern faction declares as Central Power, but southern want help from Entente. 1916 *July - New Reich's and Austro-Hungarian Monarchy's armies entering into Kingdom of Poland. *15th September - battle at Somme. During this British deployed to fight tanks Mark I, as first nation in world history. *10th November - Argentina declares alliance with Germany and Ottoman Empire. *German troops increases Warsaw to Czerniaków at south, Bemowo at west, and also not far to east from Wileński Railway Station 1917 *19th February - tsar of Russia Nikolaus II promising independent and free Poland with her own foreign politics, but with personal union. Also in that time russian leader declares Russia as constitutional monarchy. Alexandr Kierenski becomes Great Chancellor - prime minister of empire. *06th April - USA declares war to Central Powers and becoming Entente member. *08th April - Mexico declares aliance with Germany and becoming member of Central Powers. Mexican troops begin attack on states California, Texas and New Mexico. *15th April - near Volga river starting great russian offensive, which chuck away Central Power troops. Through month enemy becomes banished on Moscow suburbs, Petrograd, Kerch Strait and northern Caucasus. Using that events western allies starting from Verdun, Soissons and Marseille big offensives, which resulting to moving front into Florence and Ruhr Valley. *21st May - russian and polish troops liberating territories east at Nowogródek, Lwów and Vilnius. Soon polish forces under general Walerian Czuma command declares rising of Kingdom of Poland, connected with Empire only by military alliance and common monarch. The partisans starting action at full scale of liberating cities and giving their to polish or russian forces. *16th December - Japan joined into alliance with Italy and Germany. *German computer specialist Friedrich Kessler and austrian engineer Ernst Schultz constructing first digital computer. *Southern faction conquers Rome and ex-Papal State. 1918 *01st March - Vladimir Lenin taking power in country as Great Chancellor after dismissal of previous russian government. *03rd November - Austro-Hungarian Monarchy transforming into Austrian and Hungarian United States. *11th Nevember - german army retreating from Pruszków after unsuccessful offensive at Warsaw. In that time at west allied forces come near Arnhem and make new front line *27th December - Greater Poland uprising started against Germany. Supported by Poland and Russia insurgents make temporary government, which soon give ex-Greater Poland Grand Duchy of Posen at polish hands. *Official dissolution of southern faction government after fall of pro-german North. Italy reunion. 1919 *12th February - at Galicia local government in Lwów denounce obedience to Austria-Hungary and declares union with Poland. Galician Uprising started. *March - meltdowns resulting to heavy losses in fight for Łupków Pass and Galicia in Austria-Hungary Army. *In USA thanks to Nikola Tesla's invention in deep secret was created things like Tesla tank. 1920 *13th-15th August - near Paris and Warsaw Central Powers starting attack on allied positions. Ended victory of defenders they makes constant line front around Königsberg, on Oder-Lusatian Neisse line, upon Rhine, in Palestine, Syria, Kurdistan, Iraq and Persia and at italian-austrian border line, in Yugoslavia, around Bulgaria and greek-ottoman border line, also in colonies and at Caucasus. *October - allies, want to broke impasse deciding to strike at occupied Cyprus. Island is divided to western - british - and eastern part - ottoman. 1921 *12th February - Germany sending to Warsaw squadrons of bomber in order to broke psyche and fight will of polish people. Half of them are shutted down, but napalm bombs make huge city fire, in which 40% of agglomeration is change into dust. Hundreds of wounded, more than 5 thousand killed or missed. *18th February - in act of retribution Poland, Russian Empire and Finland organizin attack on Berlin by Tesla bombs and gamma bombs. Radioactive contamination caused by this and destroyed powerhouses much breaking german economy, and moreover causing to stop of weapon manufacturing. *24th May - Ottoman Turks are thrown out from former Russian Empire borders some 5 kilometers at their country's territory. 1922 * 1923 *August - Germany introducing to use first jet planes Turborumpler. 1924 * 1925 *Building of first nuclear generator at Leipzig started. 1926 *15th April - PAZ-26 "Izevskaia Pobieda" entering into using at Russian Imperial Army. *26th May - a group of rebels under the leadership of Józef Piłsudski starting coup and establishing so-called republican sanationist government. Piłsudski taking full of ruling. Oppositon's leaders becomes Ignacy Paderewski i Józef Haller. Warfare at Poland stopped. *August - Piłsudski's people declares transition to Central Powers. In the face of that treason in country founded armed opposition against them and at rebelled territories at east in Lublin polish government planing to liberate country with help of allies from Entente 1927 *08th October - Piłsudski's Poland annexing Samogitian and Vilnius part of Grand Duchy of Lithuania, tsaristic protectorate. 1928 *12th July - ending of polish civil war thanks by Round Table. Piłsudski becomes chief of armed forces, Ignacy Mościcki president and new prime minister becomes by election Roman Dmowski. Central Powers are decimated. Poland cut any connections with Russia in administration - new Poland becomes Second Republic. *06th October - Entente transforming into League of Nations. 1929 *14th April - first combat automats are developed. 1930 *02nd July - weakened League and Central Powers have no strength to fight any longer. Stopping of warfare. *17th August - Italy resign from membership in League of Nations and declares neureality. *11th September - Verdun truce. Armistice as a result of stalemate situation between League and Central Powers. Theoretical peace age started. *04th October - russian probe Aist 1 becomes first artificial satellite on Earth's orbit and first object ejected into space by humanity. 1931 *15th March - Neutral States Movement, together with Leaguer and Central Powers starting Action "World Cleaning", which resulting 60 percent of poisoned globe decreases to 20 percent. *11th July - Russian Empire sending into space first human, Alexei Gallatov, at the board of vehicle Lebied 1. *18th September - mukden incident. Japan independently attacking China and makind puppet state Manchukuo. *Warsaw and Masovian government increase capital city to Bemowo at west, Okęcie at south and Białołęka at north. *In Prague work at first robots starting. 1932 *20th July - German Herman Armstark becomes first man at Moon, along with Swede Jons Stafson and American Josh Garnau as a part of common mission Luna 22, in order to keeping friendly atmosphere of truce. Mission was organised by USA and Russia, but ship was built by Germany and Japan. *12th October - Communist Party of China starting another civil war. 1933 *24th February - Warsaw subway starts. *15th March - fall of German Empire. Chancellor Adolf Hitler taking full of leadership as a Chief of Germans in newly created Third Reich - fascist dictatorship. His politics of destroying "subhumans" becomes to tensions in truce and starting of think that war must be restarted in another episode. *July - fall of Austria-Hungary. Austria uniting with Germany, Czech and Slovakia as a one nation - Czechoslovakia - separating, although they are still Germany's allies. Hungary becomes independent state and declares as a Kingdom of Hugary. Control over country however in fascistic way taking Regency Council with at the head of Miklós Horthy - ex-admiral of austro-hungarian navy. Balcan area connecting with Serbia and Montenegro, resulting make of Yugoslavian Federation. * 1934 *17th September - Italy and Germany deciding to transforming falling Central Powers into Axis of Fascist-Soviet Countries. 1935 *August - introduction to use at Imperial Army of machine pistol Tarasarov TA-35. *14th January - opening of second subway line in Warsaw and starting of working over rest of lines. 1936 *14th April - opening of Łazienkowska Thoroughfare, divided into Wawelska street, People Army Alley, Łazienkowski Bridge and United States Alley. *In Russia first combat robots was invented. 1937 *07th July - chinese-japan war started, but it don't cancelled Verdun truce. Secretly both factions supporting two countries, but Russians are quiet by order of the Great Chancellor Stalin. *Expanding of Warsaw borders in the name of Great Warsaw project to city transit bypass. *13th July - opening of third and fourth subway line. Also starting of building subway and Poznań, Vilnius, Lublin, Gdańsk and Cracow. 1938 *June - Germans inventing first unmanned vehicles. *August - introduction to using first drones and combat robots. 1939 *02nd January - Roman Dmowski died. Buried with honours he found plac at Wawel Castle in Cracow. *16th April - Italy annexing Albania, changing her into their protectorate. *01st September - Verdun truce cancelled by Germany, after they attacked Poland and russian baltic protectorates. In their defence incoming allies - Great Britain and France. *04th September - as a result of scandal connected with Ribbentrop-Molotov Pact chanchellor Joseph Stalin is dismissed and by tsar's request brought to russian equivalent of Tribunal State. *17th September - Russians started offensive at Axis Stated. Attack on Eastern Prussia takes place by Baltic Fleet. *14th October - last forces in Poland are decimated. Government moved to Moscow and proclaiming Polish Underground State. *German engineer Karl Ultrecht inventin first zeppelin forced by nuclear engine. 1940 * 1941 *12th July - Americans and British working in Los Alamos at exploration over new type of weapon - atomic bomb. *19th December - Japans sending part of their troops as a reinforcements to help Mexico. 1942 *25th February - a group of japanese bombers stationed at Mexico attacking Los Angeles. In the area landing crafts and planes starting to drop paratroopers in deep USA territory. *12th March - first fascistic researches over nuclear weapon. *03rd June - first landing in Normandy ending Axis victory. League starts mass chemical and biological by rockets and airplanes on german cities. Hamburg hits the most from all great cities in Germany. *05th June - second landing in Normandy ending League victory. *01st August - inhabitants of Warsaw starts fight with nazi occupant. Warsaw Uprising starts. *02nd October - thanks by help of russian and polish armed forces polish capital city is liberated from german hands. 1943 *07th January - in New York, before he could go back to his familiar Yugoslavia, great inventor Nikola Tesla died. *In Radom, at underground works patented after liberation of city Karabin Bielski wz. 43. 1944 * 1945 * 1946 * 1947 *16th July - Axis forces dropping on Minsk and Curitiba nuclear bombs. In the same time League of Nations makes that kind of attacks, what causing to destruction Dresden and Munich. In that case in Switzerland starts "Humanity Salvation" - a project which main goal is to protect and save mankind before total doom. 1948 *TT-48 Pistol enters to using at russian army. 1949 *25th March - allied powers annexed rest of neutral states. Neutral States Movement dissolution. *24th December - offensive at Ardennes. League fall back from german Aachen. 1950 *17th January - allied powers starting great offensive at east of Europe, which causes to occupation of Lausitz and Seelow Hills. *14th March - russian, finnish and polish forces are 20 kilometers from Berlin, and french, american and british are nearly only one step from Ruhra Valley. *20th March - Doomsday. Axis governments attacking with the rest of their force by atomic, biological and chemical weaponry League's territories. In the act of revenge their enemy also doing that. This causing to total poisoning of Earth's surface. People running to shelters and other places under surface. Many creatures dyiong but appearing new ones. According to readings at that moment all states launches 400 thousand rockets and thanks by unmanned vehicles was fired milions of missles and dropped milions of bomb. The Earth which we know died. Czasy po Wojnie 1950 *April - communication with other regions at planet collapsing. Also many of governments and administration. World step into feelings that inhabitants of local tunnels are the last people, which survived apocalypse. *May-October - rebuilding of sewers and tunnels many of cities and underground agglomeration, with idea of "Humanity Salvation". 1951 *Warsaw Old Town are proclaimed. After this it connecting with other surviving groups in fallen city. *Many of inventions of Old World becoming a value or appearance like some kind of relics, for example laser rifles or power armours. 1952 *September-October - first victims of Prussian Fewer appears. 1968 *March - first psionic people examples appeared. Starting to creation of psycratic states, building psy schools or oppresion of them. *14th April - Old Centre and New Centre in Warsaw are unified, creating together Center. New government is a republic and fast becomes the most powerful faction in city underground. 1984 *December - Fil is born 2013 *July - spurt of water at poisoned Vistula. Many tunnels are flooded. 2015 *''Fallen Earth Notes'' action takes place: **28th June - Fil and her stalkers team with Kowalski as a leader are going to Old Town, in order to requesting help in fight against unknown mutants, which probably have psionic powers and human intelligence. Category:Fallen Times Category:Summary